Apprenticeship
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: This is a short story of one of the ways Brynjolf and Raven could have joined the Guild


**_Greetings! Here's a little one shot of tiny Raven and Brynjolf. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Apprenticeship**_

 _By StarGazer_

"So, what is it?"

 _Gallus asks an eager Delvin._

"I've found some new recruits."

 _Gallus raises an eyebrow questioningly._

"Is that so?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl, nothing more than children as of yet. But they seem to have a knack for taking things that don't belong to them."

 _Delvin spoke with a confident tone, he obviously had a lot of faith in his "recruits" as he called them._

"How old are they?"

"Not exactly sure, the boy is in his teens I think, but the girl is still a child."

"Young, I trust you'll be the one to take responsibility for them."

"Of course! The younger they are the better thieves they'll make."

 _Delvin exclaims enthusiastically. Gallus still isn't completely convinced, having children running around the Guild might cause trouble, but in the long run it could turn out to be a profitable investment._

"Mmm, of course you'd think that, you were thieving the moment you popped out of your mother."

 _Delvin chuckled._

"What can I say? It's in my blood."

 _Gallus laughed mildly at Delvins musing._

"Heh, go ahead of bring'em here, I'll have a look at them."

 _Delvin nods and turns slightly to speak over his shoulder._

"Alright you two, come introduce yourselves!"

 _From around a corner a young boy appeared, he was thin but muscular, his hair was muddy red and he had strong grey eyes. Some good food and work and Gallus wagered he could become a desirable young man. The boy stopped and gently tugged at something behind the corner, revealing a girl, she was small and painfully thin, probably hadn't had a decent meal in her young life. Dirty copper blonde hair covered most of her face and she was half hid behind the boy. The only distinguishable feature Gallus could make out where the child's emerald green eyes, that peered curiously at him from her hiding place. The boy stepped forward to introduce himself._

"My name is Brynjolf, I'm thirteen, I can read and write and I'm a decent pickpocket. This is Raven, she's ten, but she's really sharp for her age, she helps me steal by making distractions."

 _Gallus regarded the boy skeptically._

"Why doesn't the girl introduce herself?"

 _The girl retreated a little behind Brynjolf._

"She's just a little shy sir, the men here haven't treated her well, so I've had to protect her ever since we were little."

 _Gallus made eye contact with the girl to see how'd she react, and was surprised when she held his gaze without averting her own._

"Well if you two are going to apprentice under Delvin, then you will have to learn how to fend for yourselves. Which means if she's going to be a burden than she must go."

 _The boy glances at the small girl standing behind him and nodded. Delvin moved in to defend the girl._

"Aw, give her a chance Gallus, I'll make sure she makes herself useful. Why this time next year I'll have her more than paying for herself."

 _Gallus looked at him doubtfully._

"I'm sure."

 _Gallus gave the children one last glance before turning his back and walking off._

"Alright, come on you two, I'll show you where you'll be staying. You'll get settle today, but tomorrow you're going to work hard, understand?"

 _The children nodded._

"Yes Delvin sir."

Five Years Later

"Raven I need you over here!"

 _Raven's head pops up at the sound of her name, she was sitting with her feet tucked under her at a table in the falgon, playing cards with Vex. She is no longer the thin girl that had entered the Guild in the beginning. She's well groomed and healthy, her hair is combed and held in a braid on the side, indeed, she had grown into attractive young woman._

"Coming!"

 _Raven runs over to to Brynjolf who was the one that had called her. He to has changed, he has grown taller and more muscular, in the past five years. His boyish features had nearly completely faded away, to that of a handsome young man._

"What do you need Bryn?"

"Delvin's asked to see us, come on we shouldn't keep him waiting."

 _Brynjolf leads Raven to the inner thieves guild sanctum. Standing in the middle of the cistern stands Gallus, and next to him Delvin stands beaming his pride at the two young ones._

"Brynjolf and Raven, I think it's time that you two were made official members of the Thieves Guild. Over these past few years you have more than proven yourselves capable. Congratulations."

 _Brynjolf and Raven looked at each other with surprised yet happy expressions._

"Thank you sir!"

 _They stated in unison._

And this was how Brynjolf and Raven joined the thieves guild, I've adjusted the member's age a little so that these two would be younger and the rest would be older.

* * *

So! what'd you think? Leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
